


Revenge

by prints_charming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes has a big imagination, Bucky hates Tony, POV Bucky Barnes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prints_charming/pseuds/prints_charming
Summary: Part 2 to "Frustrations"





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunterByDayWhovianByNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/gifts).



> Key/Legend: 
> 
> Bold : Flashback
> 
> Italics : Bucky's thoughts/imagination

_Fuck Tony Stark._

 

_Fuck that smug faced, loud mouthed ass hat. I'd like nothing more than to knock that stupid, smug fucking smile off his face._

 

I can feel the heated anger pouring out of me. Everything up to the tips of my ears are boiling hot, dripping with anger for the Iron Asshole. I stomp almost the entire way to my bedroom, silently cursing and shooting daggers at the ground where I walk. I slam the door closed behind me and throw myself onto the bed, replaying the afternoons delightful events. 

 

**\--- 30** _**minutes earlier ---** _

_"_ **So freezer boy, how the new job as Steve's personal maid going?"**

**"You tell me, Tony. You're the one sucking his cock." I can hear Tony silently choking on his water. Bastard.**

 

**"Hey, Hey, it's not my fault that YOUR butt buddy got a cold. America's Golden Boy can't even fight a fucking cold, how do they expect him to fight anything larger than a tic?" He snarks. I push myself up from off the couch and walk over to the kitchen island.**

 

**"Don't talk about Steve that way, asshole. He's a good guy."**

 

**"Course he is. America's pride and joy is certainly the standard, right?" Tony turns to walk away, chuckling. I chase after, Grabbing his shoulder and slamming his back against the wall.**

 

**"You don't get to talk about Steve that way," I'm in his face, pinning him against the wall now. "just because you fight together, doesn't mean shit. He is a good guy and I'm sick of hearing you babble on about him." I can feel his warm breath fan across my face. "Don't fucking cross me, Stark."**

 

**"Cross you? As far as I'm concerned there isn't a thing you could do to stop me from getting what I want from you," He steps forward, inching me closer and closer to the island table. "or anyone for that matter. Got that, Barnes?" My back is pushed against the marble surface now, Tony practically pressed up against me, trapping me in.**

 

**I nod, and he walks away.**

**\---**

 

I sit up in the bed, running my hands through my hair. I don't even know why he made me so mad. It's not like he said anything horrible about Steve. Maybe it was just cause he was speaking. I definitely hate when he does that. 

 

I kick off my shoes, laying back down and covering my face with the pillow. I can't stop replaying the event over and over, and it's not even SOLELY because he made me mad. 

 

"Got that, Barnes?" I mock from under the pillow. Getting in my face like a child, what for? Pressing me up against the island, feeling his breath on my face while he spat the words at me. I could practically feel him pressed up against me, and, although I hate to admit it to myself in this situation, I wish I'd done anything but stand there and nod, especially the one that seems to stick out in my mind. 

 

I move the pillow to behind my head, reaching down and unbuttoning the clasp on my pants. I hook my fingers in the waistband of my pants and boxers, pulling them down and exposing my already hardening cock. 

 

_I'd flip us so that he was pressed into the island face first, my hips pressed into his as I reach around to grab his neck with my right hand, using my left to keep him pinned against the island. I run my right hand down his chest, feeling the tensing muscles of his abdomen before I reach the edge of his jeans._

 

I slowly start stroking my cock, feeling it pulse with need against my fingers. I moan softly, spitting into my hand before reaching down again and rubbing the center of my palm over the tip in a soft circle, then starting to pump the end with my wet hand. 

 

_I'd lean up to Tony's ear and practically growl into it. "Take it off." I let go as he practically rips his shirt off, tossing it to the ground. He fumbles with the buttons on his jeans as I turn him, pressing his back into the island. He manages to undo the jeans, dropping them to his knees as I press my lower body against his. His head tilts back as he whimpers, so I lean in and lick a wide stripe from the middle of his neck to the edge of his jaw. His hips buck into mine, creating a delicious friction against my hardening cock._

 

I feel the precum leak over my hand, still pumping the end of my shaft. I close my eyes tight as my hips buck up into my own hand, moaning out and gripping the sheets beside me. I wanna fuck my hand so bad, thrust my hips up and moan out about how good it feels. But there’s something in the back of my mind screaming to drag this out as long as I can. So I do. 

 

_"Please." Tony whines as I rub my hand over his clothed dick, sucking a dark hickey into his collar. I can feel him twitching in my hand, desperate to feel my hands. He arches his back to get more friction, but I pull my hand away._

 

_"Looks like I CAN stop you from getting what you want from me, can't I?" I growl into his ear, running my hand over his hip, nowhere near where I know he needs me._

 

"God yes. Just like that." I feel my orgasm inching closer. I bite down onto my lip as I run my thumb over the tip again, my cock throbbing and hot. 

 

_I drop to my knees and lick a long stripe over his still clothed cock. He grips the edge of the island, and I can hear his breath hitch. I do it once more, tracing my tongue all the way down to the tip and sucking. I can feel the precum leaking out, tony's hips slowly rocking against my tongue. I use my hand to trace circles over his exposed thigh, licking and sucking wildly over his cock._

 

_"Yes, yes, yes. God, please!" Tony moans and intertwines his fingers into my hair, tugging as he rocks his hips desperately seeking more friction. I slowly pull his dick out, taking the tip into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it before sucking. I look up at him through my eyelashes, and as I moan, sending vibrations pulsing through his cock, his orgasm unravels._

 

"Aahhhhh fuck, fuck!" I nearly scream this time, my hips bucking into my hand as hot spurts of cum shoot from the tip, coating my hand and lower abdomen. I can feel the orgasm racing through me, filling me up and sending my entire body crashing down. My hips start to slow as the tingling sensation fades, and I can start to feel the layer of sweat that coats my forehead. 

 

I push the hair out of my face, giving my muscles a moment to relax. I can feel myself starting to doze, the adrenaline leaving my body as fast as it had washed over me. And as I lay in this bed, panting, tired, and sweaty, my mind can't stop racing with the same thought over and over. 

 

_Fucking Tony._


End file.
